


Sorry I'm Late

by artificialmay



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, idk what to tag this man, these 2 deserve more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmay/pseuds/artificialmay
Summary: My obligatory response to that prompt that says one person is stood up by their date and awkward alone so a random stranger swoops in and saves the day by pretending to be their date





	Sorry I'm Late

Jujubee had been sitting in the corner booth of the diner for fifteen minutes now, and the only person to walk her way had been the waitress, asking if she was ready to order.

“No thanks,” she’d replied. “I’m just waiting on someone.”

The waitress had flitted back and forth and Jujubee had turned her phone over and over in her hand like a precious talisman, obsessively unlocking it, just to see if her date had texted. He hadn’t.

Fifteen minutes stretched into twenty and twenty to twenty five and Juju was looking down, ignoring the looks of the other patrons in the diner, embarrassed by the fact she was so dressed up in a way that would only be acceptable if she was on a date.

Which she was supposed to be.

The waitress neared the table again and Jujubee started staring at another patron of the cafe so as not to attract the attention to the fact she was still alone. She met the stranger’s eyes and for a moment the other woman looked at her with a glimmer of concern

“I’m sorry love, but if you’re not going to order anything I need to to get you to leave the restaurant,” said the waitress, startling Jujubee.  
Tearing her eyes away from the other girl Jujubee began to respond, coming up with some feeble response, internally preparing to pick up her bag and leave with her head held high, when she was cut off by the girl she’d been staring at earlier.  
“Sorry I’m late,” she said. “The traffic was awful.”  
The waitress looked puzzled and Jujubee shot the other girl a questioning look, and was responded with a wink.

Turning to the waitress the woman flicked her hand. “We’ll order in just a second, sorry for the inconvenience.”  
The waitress sighed and turned as the stranger slid into the booth.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “It wasn’t inappropriate was it? I’m Raven by the way.”  
The face looking across at Jujubee was one of such beauty that she felt a little light-headed, with full lips, bold eye makeup and sleek black hair brushing a chiselled jawline.  
“No, no,” stuttered Jujubee, wondering if the universe was playing some kind of trick on her. “Thank you actually, it means a lot.” She fiddled with a napkin, not able to look Raven in the eye.  
“You got a name?” asked Raven.  
Jujubee blushed. “Yeah, sorry. I’m Jujubee.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Jujubee.”

The pair lapsed into silence.

“Sorry to ask,” asked Jujubee, “but why did you do that? I mean, you’ve probably got your own life, why do I matter?”  
“You looked upset, and whoever you’re waiting for obviously wasn’t turning up, so I thought I’d help you out,” responded Raven matter-of-factly. “And besides you’re cute - I probably would have asked you out anyway.”  
Jujubee blushed a little more, and decided sometimes the universe sent little gifts in the strangest of ways.

“Maybe I would have said yes.”


End file.
